Devil's Contract
by fairystail
Summary: The effects of the Dementors near the lake cause Harry to have nightmares which help him to unlock memories of a time where he ruled his own Netherworld and made deals for peoples souls. Demon Harry, Manipulative but good Dumbledore, not god-like Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is an idea for a story I have had in mind for a very, very, very long time. I was really sick recently and then I got a new game which I got addicted to and work pickewd up whih is why I havent written anything in a while I got it from the story Faust, where a young man makes a deal with the devil known as Mephistopheles and shit happens, so I got to thinking what if Harry was like Mephisto?

Heres a few key points for this story.

Harry was once raised as a demon.

He was a contract based demon who made deals

he lost all of his memories only to regain some of them.

He does not see himself as evil but he is definitely not a good person, he is more a selfish person.

Oh and Quiet from Metal Gear Solid V is going to show up though there will be no romance with her and it is only her so it wont really be a proper crossover. By the way that game is F-ing awesome and you should all buy it

This is only the prologue so it will be short and not much happens but don't worry ill update tonight with the first proper chapter. So let the fun begin.

…

…

…

Dementors were interesting beings if one thought about them enough. They fed on happy, positive emotions and yet a spell cast from said emotions was used to drive them away. It is also said that a Dementor forces you to remember your worst memories but that is also not entirely true, there have been cases of people remembering things that they honestly had no chance of remembering. One young girl in Canada remembers the fire that took her parents lives and scarred her completely when she was only a few months old, whenever near a Dementor. What a Dementor actually does is it forces a person to relive what _**would**_ be the most traumatising thing that at that moment to have ever happened to them, wether they remember it or not.

Harry remembered screams and laughter, heart wrenching, soul breaking screams of pain and misery, and cold, cruel laughter that filled his entire being with fear.

When he first encountered a Dementor for the first time all he heard was the laughter, the second time there was more Dementors and he also heard the screaming, the third time with over a hundred Dementors and the effects were more….permanent. Every night since then Harry would have nightmares over what had happened, he would hear the screaming and laughter, he would feel an insatiable hunger, see the body of the _thing_ in front of him and he would taste it's flesh as he tore into it with abandon, he would then feel the relief of something in his stomach and that would cause him to wake up, vomiting over the edge of his bed. Every night Harry would have that dream and every night it would slowly grow in length.

After a week he saw himself pulling a pile of rocks of off the _thing_. After a month he heard the _thing_ scream as it slowly died before he pulled it out of the rocks to eat it. After two months he saw himself setting a trap and watching as a seven foot tall, red skinned, red haired man with black eyes and sharp horns walked into his trap and was crushed slowly to death by the rocks.

Surprisingly it was another week before what that man was clicked for Harry. The Dursleys had just come back from church, as like every normal family they went to Church once a week, and Dudley was talking, loudly, about how Harry was a sinner and would go to hell to be tortured by demons.

Harry just ignored his cousin and the day went on much like it always did and that night when he dreamt his dream and saw the red skinned man he didn't think of him as a red skinned man but a demon and with that realization he remembered.

He remembered a tiny little boy, so sad, so alone in a small cupboard, crying over the fact that everyone hated him. He remembered begging someone, anyone to take him away from his cupboard, his relatives and worst of all he remembered getting his wish.

He remembered blinking and the next second he was in a rocky landscape with a green moon overhead, red stars and nothing in sight except for rocks, rocks and more rocks. Harry did not focus on that though, instead all he could focus on was the screaming that assaulted his ears and the laughter that caused him to curl up into a ball crying.

At the time Harry wasn't sure where he was or how he had gotten there but he did know he was stuck there. Eventually after he had cried himself out he got to his feet and slowly started to walk in a random direction, intent on finding someone, anyone to help him.

Harry eventually found a few people but every single one of them would run away once they caught sight of him.

Harry remembered eventually being able to catch something and eat it. He remembered feeling stronger as he did so and liking it so he captured more and more just to eat them.

Harry remembered eventually coming across a demon who instead of walking around naked was wearing a fancy tuxedo with a top-hat and cane, he remembered the demon introducing himself as Mephistopheles and offering to take Harry in and look after him.

And so Harry found himself being looked after by Mephistopheles and taught about the world he had found himself in. It was a Netherworld, one of many worlds in Hell where all demons and evil spirits found themselves, Mephistopheles was the ruler of this particular Netherworld and was known as The Contract Demon for his habit of making deals with almost everyone and everything.

One day, thanks to Mephistopheles teaching, Harry was able to gain control of his own Netherworld, it was a small place, only a floating castle in a void of nothingness, but it was his and Harry was it's ruler.

Slowly Harry used Mephistopheles teachings to expand his power and while he would never be considered a great power in Hell he was at least a known power.

One day he received a letter that immediately gained his attention. It was delivered by bird which was unusual, the parchment was not made from human or demon skill which was very unusual and it was for a magical school in the mortal realm.

Intrigued by the letter Harry went off to he mortal realm to speak to Albus Dumbledore, the head of this school.

Harry remembered meeting Albus, making a contract with him and then he remembered waking up in his old cupboard, not remembering anything.

That was pretty much everything that Harry remembered, there were a few bits and pieces of useless information but essentially that was it. He could not remember ANY of Mephistopheles lessons or just why the Great Demon had taken him in. He could not remember anything about the contract with Dumbledore and he could not remember any of his usable powers except for one.

With a click of his fingers Harry watched as a piece of human skin parchment appeared in his hands the word contract appeared on the top.

Harry smirked, he may not remember everything but he remembered the feeling of power he once held and this contract would help him regain that power.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah the first real chapter, not too much happens in this but I figured this is what my Harry would do first thing he could.

…

It was the night before Vernon's big deal and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Vernon was upstairs snoring, Petunia was in the same bed her earplugs firmly in place. Dudley was in his room dreaming of cake, Hedwig was outside hunting and Harry James Potter was nowhere to be seen. Harry was in fact near the middle of London.

Staggering off of the knight bus and cursing whoever came up with such an invention Harry made his way through the leaky cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Normally Harry would have detoured to Knocturn and attempted to strike several contracts with it's inhabitants but at the moment he was weak and decided that it would not be safe just yet. Instead of heading to Knockturn Harry instead made his way to Gringott's, which was open twenty four hours a day.

As Harry stepped into Gringott's he remembered the goblins, how they were originally created by Baal as her thieving little servants, Harry found it a bit funny that they found a legal way to steal people's gold for their mistress.

"I need to withdraw money to the equivalent of five hundred Muggle pounds," Harry told the first teller that he came across.

The Teller just sneered at Harry before it pulled a newspaper out of nowhere and began to read, "I'm on a break," was all it said.

Now if it was the old Harry who didn't remember that he was a raised demon then he would have just apologised and went to go find another goblin to talk to, that Harry was still in there but now there was also a Harry who was used to lesser beings doing as he told so he decided to teach the goblin it's place.

"I am a high ranking vassal of Mephistopheles' court and last I checked your mistress owed him quite a lot, I wonder how she will react when Mephistopheles cashes in all of his debts because of one, tiny, insignificant, lazy little goblin," he challenged as imperiously as possible.

The goblin raised an eye at that but continued to read it's newspaper, "you should try to tell more believable lies," it commented.

Harry smirked as an idea came to him, "care to make a small wager on that then?" he asked, gaining the goblin's attention if only barely.

"And what would you care to bet human?" the goblin asked idly.

"All of the gold in my vault against your soul," was Harry's blithe response.

This did grab the goblin's attention, and that of all the goblins in the bank atrium, "did you say my soul?" the goblin asked, paling slightly.

Harry clicked his fingers and a Devil's Contract written on goblin-skin parchment appeared on the teller's desk. "the contract states that if in the space of a week I can gather reasonable evidence to prove myself as a vassal of the great Demon Lord Mephistopheles then I acquire ownership of your soul, if not then you acquire every single Knut, Sickle and Galleon in my vault. All it requires is your signature goblin," Harry finished with a leer.

The goblin gulped nervously as it looked at the contract in front of it, shakily it reached for it's quill, "how did you want those five hundred pounds sir?" it asked grabbing a withdrawal slip as it did it's best to ignore the contract in front of it.

"Not going to take me up on my bet goblin?" Harry asked with a cruel smirk, "I thought that everything I said was just unbelievable lies, it should be easy money for you right?"

the goblin for his part didn't say anything and just slowly counted out Harry's money before handing it to him with a shaky hand.

Harry grabbed the money and pocketed it, "by the way I'm not a vassal of Mephistopheles, I am his adopted son," Harry said, "you really should have taken that bet," with that he left the bank, laughing at the look on the goblin's face as he did so.

…

instead of going to a hotel or somewhere nicer Harry made his way back to Privet Drive and waited for the day to start so that he could have some fun. As soon as the sun began to rise Harry was once more out of the house and at the local park, watching and waiting for his first victim to show up.

Gordon Daniels was a member of Dudley's gang and like all of his friends was a stupid, selfish brute with an IQ lower than that of a troll, this was perfect for what Harry had planned.

"Hey Gordon got a minute?" Harry called out to the bully.

Gordon gave a pathetic attempt at a sneer when he heard Harry call out to him, "looking to play a game of Harry Hunting, Potter?" he asked.

Harry ignored Gordon and gave his best attempt an an angelic smile, "actually Gordon I just came into some inheritance and was thinking that I would share the wealth around. How does that sound to you?" he asked.

Normally when someone who you bullied offered you money of his own free will you would be suspicious but Gordon really wasn't that bright. "Well hand it over then!" he demanded holding his hand out.

Harry internally cackled, he had Gordon right where he wanted him. "Well you see Gordon you see there is a few legal issues I just need you to sign something for me and the money will be yours," with a click of his fingerers Harry created a contract behind his back and held it and a pen out to Gordon, "just sign on the dotted line and you will receive a hundred pounds," Harry informed the slow witted boy.

Gordon signed the contract without even looking at it, "well where's my money Potter?" he asked with an impatient growl.

Harry sighed slightly, it really was no fun when they were so easy. Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a wad of bills, it was actually more than a hundred pounds not that it really mattered. The second Gordon snatched the money out of Harry's hand the Devil's Contract flared slightly before dissolving into smoke and Gordon collapsed in a limp heap on the ground.

Harry felt the slightly addictive feeling as Gordon's soul was absorbed into his, giving Harry a small increase in power. "Aaahhh that's the stuff," Harry sighed, a look of bliss on his face. "I can't believe I had forgotten what this felt like."

It was a few minutes later before Harry gathered himself enough to pay attention to his surroundings again, luckily there was no one else nearby who had seen Gordon collapse

"What's that Gordon?" harry asked, looking down at the soulless body of the bully, "you want to give all of this money to me? Are you sure?" he asked faux seriously. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you...well if you insist." bending down harry snatched all of the money out of Gordon's hand before walking back to Number 4 while whistling cheerfully the entire way, "you know he was such a nice person that Gordon."

When the news that Gordon had fallen into a coma reached the Dursley household Harry had barely been able to contain his laughter but it was even better when the news that Dennis, Malcolm and Piers had also fallen into coma's later on in the week. The best though was when Harry had Dudley sign the contract though Harry didn't absorb Dudley's soul straight away, he had other ideas for his obese cousin.

Sitting comfortably on the Dursley's couch with his feet resting on his cousin's empty body Harry waited for Vernon and Petunia to come down stairs for dinner.

Petunia came into view first, she paled instantly at the scene in front of her, she knew instinctively, just as every mother knew, that her son was in danger. "Dudders!" she cried out. "Dudders get up! What did the freak do to you Dudders?" she cried rushing to her sons side, not even bothering to spare Harry a glance.

"That's it freak into the cupboard with you!" Vernon shouted.

"Poor Dudley never to walk, talk or even think again because his parents didn't want to listen to the freak," Harry sighed theatrically, "oh well I guess it's to the cupboard with me then."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS DUDDERS!" Petunia shrieked just as Vernon shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON BOY!"

Harry adopted a look of pure innocence, "all I did was make a contract with him. Nothing important just one that stated for a few hundred pounds the Dudley would give me his eternal soul. As you can tell this is entirely his fault for agreeing to my contract, I never forced him to sign it after all."

"YOU FIX MY SON RIGHT NOW BOY!" Vernon shouted, turning a very purple colour.

"Are you sure you want that?" harry asked, "I mean he's so quite and polite now, and he won't ever whine about how he wants the latest toy or wants cake for breakfast lunch and dinner. I quite like him like this," Harry finished with a small smile.

"FIX HIM RIGHT THIS SECOND FREAK!" Vernon screamed, grabbing harry roughly by the throat and pulling his arm back.

"Punch me and you will never have you son back," Harry stated coldly. "He will just be a useless vegetable just like Gordon, Dennis, Malcolm and Piers. Forever!"

Vernon's fist froze, the large man unsure of what to do.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked weakly.

Harry adopted his cold, cruel smirk and clicked his fingers, two contracts appeared one in Petunia's hands the other in Vernon's. "Sign these," Harry ordered. Without any hesitation Petunia signed her contract before it flared slightly before dissolving in smoke. Vernon hesitated for a few seconds before he too signed his contract.

"Well I must say I thought that you two would try to bargain for something like your son's soul but no you two just signed your souls over to me for nothing. Pleasure doing business with you," Harry told them before watching in amusement as they collapsed into a heap on the ground. Harry waved his hand and three glowing balls of light appeared, floating in front of him. The glowing balls were his relatives souls.

"I am going to have a lot of fun with you three," harry murmured to the three souls. With barely a thought their entire existence was one of pain and torture. "I guess I should send that letter as well."

pulling a pen and paper out of his pocket Harry wrote a quick letter before running upstairs and getting Hedwig to deliver it for him.

The letter read as follows.

 _Dear Albus_

 _You know I'm not too fond of what you did to me, wiping my mind? That's just not very nice of you is it?_

 _Well just in case you were planning to rush over here and obliviate my mind once more I would like you to know that I am currently in the possession of the Dursleys' souls and they will never be placed back in their bodies if you do so._

 _I am eagerly awaiting your visit._

 _Yours, Harry James Potter, The-Demon-You-Pissed-Off._

Harry sat down once more on the couch and rested his feet on his cousins bulky frame, "you know he really should have thought it through a bit more before he decided to wipe my memories. Poor Albus he's not going to live for very long if he tries it again."


	3. Chapter 3: Changed,altered

Something that should be noted for Harry was that he now had four sets of memories of his life. He had the very few memories of his time in the netherworld and of the demon that he had become, he had the many memories of his life at Hogwarts after being obliviated. He had the fake memories that claimed he was being abused by the Dursley's when he was not even in the mortal realm at the time and he had the real set of memories off a young child being abused by the Dursley's and these memories were reality.

One thing that Harry knew, all of his memories, the real and the fake, the good and the bad were all caused directly or inderectly by Dumbledore's actions. Dumbledore placed him with his relatives. Dumbledore ereased his memories. Dumbledore placed him back with his relatives. Dumbledore lured a murderous psycopath to a school. Dumbledore was unable to protect his school from a monster. Dumbledore allowed Snape to deny Sirius' innocence. Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the cause of most of Harry's life. If Harry had lived a good life then maybe he would have thanked the old man but Harry hadn't lived a good life, he had lived a life of hell and he knew from personal experience what Hell was!

Dumbledore had good intentions, he meant the best and Harry truly believed that but that didn't stop Harry from wanting to rip the old man limb from limb. He wouldn't act on his desires yet though, well not completely, he would make the old man suffer and if by the time his suffering was over and Harry still wanted to put him six feet under….well everyone better pray that Dumbledore's funeral is a closed casket affair.

Dumbledore appeared much like Harry expected he would, with a loud crack of apparition, his flamboyant robes, and a large aura of magical power, it was a cheap theatric to make Dumbledore feel important and in charge, nothing more and nothing less.

"Yes you have a great deal of magical power," he commented faux casually,"is it really necessary when you are here for negotiations?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Harry and the Demon-Who-Lived grit his teeth in pain as he was suddenly overcome by a large headache, memories floating past his vision before quickly fading. "What have you done?" Dumbledore asked harshly.

Harry gave a small smile, ignoring the mounting rage at Dumbledore's actions. "To be fair none of this would have happened if you hadn't shown yourself to be a particularly untrustworthy person. We made a deal, we carried out the deal and we went our separate ways that was all that it was supposed to be," Harry said before letting the smile fall from his face. "then some fucking old man decided to try and cheat me, make me forget everything and use me in his schemes. You know I can understand that and I can even respect that but if you want to play without the kid gloves then I can do the same, fair warning though I am much better at this game than you ever have a chance at being," Harry finished with a cold snarl.

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the empty bodies that were acting as Harry's chair.

Harry summoned the three orbs that were his relatives souls and idly juggled them with one hand, "well Albie, may I call you Albie? Well you see Albie there is a great many things that I want but from you I will just settle for a copy or our original contract together, a deal claiming that you can not orchestrate events in anyway that you know will affect my mind magically without my prior permission, failure to follow through with this deal will result in the destruction of your soul. You will sign a contract stating as such of course," Harry told Dumbledore as he clicked his fingers causing a contract to appear in his free hand.

"And what do you offer in exchange?" Dumbledore asked with narrowed eyes.

"Say Hello to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley," Harry said, gesturing with his head at the three souls. "Sign my contract and they will be placed back into their bodies. Of course if you walk away then i'm sure that they will make a nice snack for a dementor somewhere."

"You will give them ownership of their souls back," Dumbledore responded. "For all I know you could just take their souls back after putting them back in their bodies. They will have ownership of their souls again and then I will sign your infernal contract."

Harry felt like pointing out that just giving the Dursley's ownership of their souls was not going to do much if they couldn't get their souls back in their bodies but decided not to. He would put the souls back in their bodies and just allow Dumbledore to think that he had gotten the upper-hand this time.

With another click of Harry's fingers the contract was updated, "just sign on the dotted line Albie," he mocked.

Dumbledore sighed and wearily took the contract, reading it over slowly and carefully several times. "If you try any of this at Hogwarts..."

"I will be given a harsh talking to where you call me 'my boy' and ask me to learn to love or some other such meaningless drivel," Harry interrupted. "Now sign the contract."

Dumbledore glared at him hatefully but did sign the contract. When the three Dursley's souls did not move from Harry's hand his glare intensified, "you said that they would gain ownership of their souls. Going back on your word demon?" he snarled.

Harry in return glared equally as hatefully back at Dumbledore, "I do not go back on my word mortal," he growled, "I am not like you! The reason that their souls are still here is that you have not completed YOUR end of the contract. I am still waiting for a copy of that contract you signed many years ago, only then will they get their souls back."

Dumbledore didn't say anything he just apparated away only to return a few minutes later holding a piece of parchment that was made from human skin. "Here's your contract," Dumbledore said, throwing it at Harry.

Harry snatched it out of the air and felt the bond it held to his being, he didn't need to read it to know exactly what it said unfortunately there was one problem. "This is the original," he stated. "Our contract states that I need a copy of this contract."

"Does it really matter?" Dumbledore asked in annoyance.

Harry rolled his eyes, "our contract will not activate fully unless both of us follow our parts of the deal that we can. So if you do not give me a copy of this contract and I do not give the Dursley's back ownership of their souls then the part about you not being able to affect my mind won't activate. Of course with how much you read over the contract I am sure that you missed that didn't you Albie?" Harry finished sarcastically.

Dumbledore sighed and with a wave and jab of his wand Harry was now holding an identical copy of the contract. After a quick check to make sure that the copy was in fact a copy and not one hundred and one recipes for lemon drops Harry grabbed the Dursley's souls and forcibly shoved each one back into it's new/old owner. "They will wake up shortly," Harry told Dumbledore. "It was nice doing business with you Albie but if you don't mind I have places to be, souls to rip out and all of the usual stuff."

"I will not let you harm any one else," Dumbledore threatened, with his wand pointed right at Harry.

"But it's okay for you to do it?" Harry asked. "I mean you placed me with people so horrible that I would actually rather be in Hell right now than living with them. I'm sure you mean well Albie but you have more blood on your hands than even I do." After having said his piece Harry got up off of his relatives, grabbed his trunk from behind the couch and left Number Four Privet Drive, ignoring the shocked look on Dumbledore's face as he did so.

…

After dragging himself off of the Knight Bus, Harry looked around at his surroundings. If Privet Drive was the typical version of a suburban neighbourhood then Oxshott was the typical version of an area where people had more money than brains. Both were in Surrey and yet they were completely different. Not a single house in Oxshott was the same as any of the others, they were all large, fancy and worth a small country but it was clear that the owners were frequently trying to one up their neighbours if the moat that was being built around one particular house was any inclination.

"Surely he gave me the wrong address," Harry muttered to himself in shock. Shrugging and deciding to go along with it, the worst that could happen is that someone tells him very politely to leave, Harry decided to at least give the address a try.

Number 11, that was the house that Harry stopped outside of….if it could be called a house. It's grounds were the equivalent of two Quidditch pitches, was surrounded by a tall, intimidating electric fence, the building was a minimum of six stories high with a tower off to the side and what appeared to be a hedge maze peaking out from behind the back. "This place makes my Netherworld look small and cramped," Harry muttered before pushing the buzzer at the gate.

Instantly the intercom crackled to life and a voice was heard, "i'm sorry but no one is home at the moment however I believe there is a soup kitchen several streets over. Good day," a derisive voice remarked.

Harry stared at the intercom for a few seconds, trying best on how to respond. It would have been one thing if the person on the other end had allowed him to speak or politely told him to go away but neither of that had happened. He hadn't been allowed to speak and the person on the other end most certainly had not been polite. Harry would not forget that but in the mean time he had to be polite so he pressed the buzzer once again and once again the intercom crackled to life.

"I believe that I informed you that no one is currently at home," the voice stated.

Harry rolled his eyes, "well i'm glad to know that you consider yourself nobody," he commented, "but I was just hoping to ask if I have the correct address you se..."

"I can assure you that you most certainly do not have the correct address," the voice interrupted snidely. "Now I will have to ask you to leave before I call security."

"As I was saying before nobody so rudely interrupted me," Harry continued on. "I was told that Remus Lupin was currently staying here and was hoping to speak to him."

"No one by that name is staying here," the voice told Harry. "Security has now been called, I suggest that you leave. They can be...unpleasant."

"Really? Remus Lupin, you don't know him?" Harry asked sarcastically. "he's tall, thin, brown hair, always looks like he is sick. He told me that he was staying here."

"I can assure you that Remus Lupin is not currently staying here," the voice told him coldly.

"Oh so that must just be another person who looks exactly like him walking down the very long drive and waving at me then," Harry said. "My mistake."

The intercom was silenced at Harry's words and the gates opened.

"Harry!" Remus called out happily, "glad you could make it. How are you? Have trouble finding the place?"

Harry looked at Remus, taking in the sight for serveral seconds. Remus was clean shaven, his clothes had no wear and tear in them and in fact Remus was wearing what appeared to be a very expensive suit. "Um Remus?" Harry began getting the werewolf to pause, "just what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed. "I didn't mention that did I?" he asked. "Well I got myself a job working as a private tutor and live in caretaker for a Muggleborn girl."

Harry just blinked uncomprehendingly at Remus for a while before shaking himself out of it. "And your furry little problem?" he asked warily.

"They let me use the underground bunker that they have hidden in the middle of their maze," Remus informed the teenager happily.

Despite the general weirdness of the situation there was really only one way for Harry to respond to that and so Harry gave his friend a large smile, "i'm glad to hear that everything's working out," he said sincerely, "are you sure that it will be alright for me to stay here with you?"

"Don't worry about it," the werewolf told his young friend. "Vallory said that it was fine and she already had the staff set up a room for you. Yo will probably be asked to watch Artemis, the Muggleborn girl i'm tutoring, every now and then but otherwise feel free to treat the place as your home. Now how about a tour?" Harry was a little disturbed by the look in Remus' eyes when he said that.

What followed next was a tour lasting over an hour that showcased just how many rooms the estate held. It had several guest bedrooms, servants quarters, a library, an Olympic sized indoor swimming pool, a miniature theatre, a bowling alley, an outdoor archery range, a small dance studio, a trophy room where the owner of the house held all of his football trophies (apparantly he was a football star and on the National team), a dining room, a ball room, two kitchens and it was at that point where Harry stopped paying attention to the tour and just waved cheekily at all the servants who shot disapproving looks at his hand me down clothes.

Harry also got to meet Vallory, the lady of the house, and her eight year old daughter Athena. Vallory was what Harry expected from a football stars wife, tall, long legged, beautiful red hair, a figure most women would die for, in essence she was a trophy wife and Athena did not appear to take after her mother at all. Where Vallory was tall and gorgeous Athena was short and plain faced with brown hair, still a cute little girl but nothing special. Harry however did not pay Athena much attention as he was more concerned by the way Vallory was looking at him and Remus, like a wolf that had seen it's prey.

After the introductions were done and Harry was shown to his room he lay back on his bedd, slowly thinking about what to do. A place like this would be easy for Harry to make a few deals and gain a lot of power but by doing so he could cause Remus to get into trouble. Harry allowed himself to fall asleep while thinking about just what to do and wether or not he should tell Remus about the new, old, him.

…

…

…

So yeah I changed this chapter but I was not really happy with how I had done it before so I did it this way.

Also if you are wondering about the large house and all that well everyone always does Remus in a shitty cabin or apartment somewhere and so I figured to cut the guy a brake, I never really liked him in the books but he doesnt deserve the hand he was dealt.

Read and review or the spider monsters will come for you.


End file.
